Tous dans la même galère
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Venez voir, c'est une surprise...


**En fait cette histoire n'est pas une fic Hp mais j'aimerai que vous jetiez un petit coup d'oeil **

**Merci**

**Chapitre 1 : présentation de Milo**

Le jeune homme brun sortit un carnet de sa poche et il commença à écrire. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de son cousin (prétentieux et énervant) qui lui annonçait son arrivée à Venise par le prochain avion. Et comme toujours lorsqu'il était contrarié, il éprouvait le besoin d'écrire quelques mots dans son carnet bleu.

_Je ne suis pas très heureux en ce moment, mon cousin arrive demain, tu sais, il n'est pas toujours très sympa et franchement, je me serais passé de le voir..._

Il soupira puis posa son stylo, dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, il irait chercher Marco à l'aéroport. Milo était un garçon simple, de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs, bref rien en lui n'attirait l'attention. Il se serait sûrement entendu avec Marco si celui-ci ne cherchait pas constamment à le rabaisser avec des phrases comme « _Tu devrais changer de coupe...Tu sais pour mon anniversaire mes parents vont m'offrir une voiture... »_

Pourtant par certains côtés Marco était intéressant. Il connaissait les rues de Rome comme sa poche et savait parler 4 langues. Se levant de son fauteuil Milo, regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, on voyait les canaux et les gondoles, tout ce qui faisait qu'on était à Venise.

Milo s'ennuyait, il n'avait rien à faire par cette belle après-midi d'été... Il décida de sortir faire un tour et peut-être passer chez son meilleur ami Felipe.

Le jeune homme descendait l'escalier lorsqu'il se cogna dans quelqu'un... En levant la tête, il vit une femme âgée avec un vieux chapeau qui le regardait sévèrement. C'était la concierge de son immeuble, Mme Léa comme l'appelait les locataires.

-Mr Aldin, où allez-vous ainsi ? Vous n'avez pas encore payez le loyer... J'espère que vous ne vous échappez pas !

-Comment Mme Léa ? Je vais juste faire un tour, laissez-moi passer, vous l'aurez votre argent ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de contourner la femme qui lui barrait le chemin.

Elle s'éloigna sans répondre mais en marmonnant : « Ils disent tous ça...mon loyer... »

Pendant ce temps là Milo se précipitait dehors et respira l'air frais du soir. Décidément sa vie n'était pas rose tous les jours, sa concierge le harcelait pour le loyer, son cousin qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter arrivait demain et pour finir, il ne trouvait pas d'éditeur pour son roman.

Prenant la Calle dei Fabbri, il alla jusqu'à la Place Saint Marc où habitait Felipe.

Il entra dans un petit immeuble et sonna au premier étage.

Un jeune homme plutôt petit et roux vint lui ouvrir, il avait les oreilles en pointe et un air malicieux.

-Milo, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passé par ici !

-Ouais... Je devais réfléchir à mon roman...

-Encore entrain d'écrire ! Et ça rapporte ?

-Felipe !

Ce que Milo n'aimait pas chez son ami c'est qu'il était plutôt du genre à faire quelque chose pour de l'argent plutôt que parce que ça lui plait.

-Allez entre ! dit le petit roux en lui ouvrant grand la porte.

En avançant dans la pièce, Milo dû enjamber plusieurs fils, quelques unités centrales et écrans.

Son ami devait encore bricoler des ordinateurs pour les revendre. Il alla s'asseoir sur un vieux fauteuil légèrement brûlé.

Felipe quant à lui s'assit sur un pouf et saisit un tournevis et un clavier qui traînaient par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques en ce moment ? demanda Milo

-Ben... Je télécharge, je récupère de vieux ordinateurs, je les revend, mais avant je les arrange un peu avant...

-Ok, tu sais tu devrais faire un truc.

-Quoi ? demanda Felipe intéressé.

-Travailler pour de bon !

-Tu es fou ou quoi ! s'exclama le roux en faisant tomber son tournevis.

-Non, moi je travaille à mi-temps et je poursuis mes études et j'écris un livre...

-Et tu n'es pas encore mort de fatigue ?

-Non, ça va, est-ce que tu n'as rien à faire demain ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois aller chercher mon cousin à l'aéroport, tu voudrais venir ?

-Pourquoi pas... Est-ce qu'il est facile à rouler ? parce que j'ai un pc dont je veux me débarrasser.

-Si je te dis oui, tu viens ?


End file.
